Dreamer: Unchained
by WingedEmerald1992
Summary: Mary was a normal 15 year old with dreams of becoming a writer and enjoyed playing video games. However, her life is turned upside down, quite literally, when she gets into a major car crash. When she wakes up, she's not in the hospital, but in Daybreak Town as the newest member of the Leopardos Union. She'll have to learn to cope and survive if she hopes to make it home.
1. Crash

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know self-insert fics/character falls into video game fics are a little overdone, but I plan to try something new with mine! I hope you all enjoy! This has spoilers for KHUx.

And yes, the main character is me. I've tweaked a few things, though, like my age (mostly my age). In real life, I'm 24. In this fic, I'm 15. Other than that, and well, getting into a crash/falling into a coma, everything else about me is real (oh, and I'm putting that I live in PA visiting family in VA, since that was the case when I was 15, as opposed to now (but not for much longer!))

Actually, I've _never_ been in a car accident (*knock on wood*), so if this description is wrong, I'm sorry. I'm going off of how my aunt described her bad accident a few years ago (though she didn't go into a coma…).

…

Chapter One: Crash

I was bored. Like, super bored. My parents were in the front seat of our alien green 2016 Kia Soul, talking about adult stuff, like bills and my older sister's newest boyfriend. We had just finished visiting my aunt in Virginia, and were on the four-hour drive back to Pennsylvania.

It didn't help that I forgot to charge my Nintendo DS, last night. _Ugh_.

"So, Mary, did you have fun?" Mom finally asked, looking up at the rear-view mirror at me.

"Yep," I muttered, trying to find something to read on my phone. My laptop was dead as well, so I couldn't even write. _Double ugh_.

The silence that filled the car caught my attention, causing me to look up at my parents. "What?" I asked when noticing both were looking at me.

"That's it? Just yep?" Dad asked. I glanced over at him to see his beard quivering slightly with suppressed laughter. He had about as much fun as I did, visiting my mom's sister.

"Well… yeah. What'd you expect? It's not like I have any friends there to visit. Besides, the country isn't for me. I'm more of a city girl..." I said.

"No, but did you enjoy seeing you aunt and cousin?" Mom asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. It was just a _bundle_ of joy," I muttered. That seemed to satisfy Mom, making me believe that the sarcasm just soared over her head. Dad and I shared a grin, before he turned to look forward again, lighting up a cigarette.

I shook my head and pulled out my journal, writing up a quick entry about my family in Virginia (like how my cousin, who was 11, and super annoying), before putting that away and looking back at my phone.

 _I do have data. And I haven't started Kingdom Hearts X Unchained yet… hmmm…_ I grabbed the small device once more and navigated to the icon that had a picture of Mickey on it. The game took ten minutes to download everything and initialize.

Then I got to pick my Union.

 _They don't tell us much about the differences between Unions… does each one give you a different stat boost? Oh well, I_ love _tigers, sooo…._

I clicked on the white tiger icon, and the loading screen appeared once more.

 _SCREEEEEEEEEECH!_

"Whoa!" I cried, my phone flying out of my hand as I slammed against my seatbelt. Another car had hit the passenger side, sending us spinning. My head slammed against the frame to my window.

Then the world went into slow motion as the car slammed into the guard rail with enough momentum to flip over it. There was screaming, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. The car flipped down the hill on the other side of the guard rail three times, causing me to crack my head two more times, before coming to a halt.

The side of my head was sticky with what I could only assume was blood, and my vision was dimmed. My right arm, which was pinned against the door, alternated with pain and numbness, and my blood was roaring in my ears.

"Everyone okay?" My mom called, though her voice sounded far away. I distantly heard my Dad answer. I tried to answer, but my mouth wouldn't work. In fact, nothing seemed to be working… properly…

Why did my chest hurt so much?

"Oh my god! Mary!"

I groggily lifted my eyes to meet my father's horrified gaze. Looking down at my chest, I saw something sticking out of it. What… what was that?

 _Why… does it even matter?_ I wondered groggily as the darkness gathering at the edges of my vision deepened. _What… even… happened?_

"Mary? Mary! Stay with us! Damn it, Bob, called 911!"

Then… nothing.

…

 **A/N:** Well now… My aunt and cousin were actually like that when I was 15. I don't know if I'll show anything else with my parents or not. If you want me to, let me know!


	2. The Keyblade

**A/N:** Another chapter! Here we go! For clarification, KHUx is the ONLY _Kingdom Hearts_ game that Mary didn't play.

…

Chapter Two: The Keyblade

Light shone through the darkness, nearly blinding me. I closed my eyes for a moment, before blinking them open.

I had just been in the car… right? So how was I new standing on a staircase, in the middle of an unknown town? There were bluish stone buildings around me, each with purple roofs. In front of me, a few steps above me, was a plaza with a fountain in the middle.

That's when I noticed a weight in my right hand. Looking down, I spotted… a _Keyblade_!? It was different from any I had ever seen before. The hand guard was made out of a gray and white computer Keyboard, cured into a C around the hilt. Hanging from the bottom was a silver braided rope, with a small silver dream catcher with blue feathers hanging off. The blade started almost in the form of a yellow pencil, starting from the hilt, but near the middle, it morphed into a silver curved blade. Acting as the Key's teeth was a blue book, with a dream catcher on the cover.

 _Writer's Dream._

The words floated into my mind as I studied the blade. "That must be the name…" I whispered to myself.

I then looked at myself. I was still wearing what I had been in the car – a blue sports top with two inch sleeves over a white cami, black jean shorts, and my curly, auburn hair was still pulled back into a high ponytail. I also had on a pair of black and blue sneakers, a silver bangle that had three small dream catcher charms hanging off on my right hand, a pair of silver dangly earrings that were also dream catchers, and a matching necklace. It was a set my mom had bought me for my last birthday.

Just then the shadows at the top of the steps…. _moved_. My head snapped up, and I spotted a… Shadow Heartless?

I glanced back at the Keyblade in my hand, then back to the Heartless. I only recognized them due to playing the _Kingdom Hearts_ series before.

But… those had just been video games, right? I had just been in the car, driving home from Virginia… then—

The Heartless lunged at me. I dove to the side, slamming into the railing next to me. The Heartless landed on the step where I had been, and lunged once more. I brought my Keyblade up, blocking the monster. It's claws crashed against the blade. I swung the Keyblade the instant its claws connected, parrying the attack, and sending it stumbling. I stepped forward and swung the Keyblade once more, knocking the Heartless back. Two more hits, before it could recover, and the creature exploded into black dust.

Two more Shadows attacked, and it was all I could do to fend them off. One managed to catch my right arm with its claws. I cried out and spun on my heel, slamming Writer's Dream into it, causing the Heartless to explode. I then turned to the last one and swung my blade, slashing it a few times until it exploded.

I dropped to my knees, panting. I had never fought before. Maybe a few karate classes, but never a life and death situation. And I definitely never had any type of training before. That had all been instinct and mimicking Sora from the first _Kingdom Hearts_ game…

While I tried to catch my breath, I tried to think back on what happened before I arrived here. Me and my parents were in the car. We were talking. I began to play _Kingdom Hearts Unchained X_ , then…

My head snapped up. "Mom! Dad!" I gasped, remembering the accident, with the car flipping and everything. And… I… I grasped at my chest, my breath hitching in my throat. But the shirt was intact, and there was no pain. Whatever had impaled me…

"What happened? Are Mom and Dad… did they make it? Did _I_ make it?" I muttered, tears welling in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a gray… tabby cat? Wearing a white cape and a pink bag around its neck standing in front of me. It almost looked like a stuffed animal... I stared at him in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Pretty scary stuff, huh? But you get an A for effort," it said comfortingly, patting my arm.

 _I-it talks!?_

"You looks a little confused," he laughed. "Here's what's going on. Your pursuit of light made you the perfect candidate for a Keyblade wielder."

"A Keyblade wielder?" I muttered, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand and looking down at the Keyblade where it laid on the ground in front of me.

"Yes! Darkness is spreading and it's up to you to use the weapon to get rid of it, collect light, and in turn save the world," it continued.

 _I-is this what Unchained X is…? Or the afterlife?_

"The monsters that were just defeated belong to the darkness and are called a Heartless. These Heartless scour the world searching for hearts, spreading darkness as they go."

"And the Keyblade is the way to defeat them," I muttered, lifting Writer's Dream to study it. The cat seemed to think that was a question.

"Yep! I'm glad this seems to be sinking in! Anyway, I was assigned by a certain someone to watch over a new Keyblade wielder—you! I'm Chirithy," he said, introducing himself.

"Er, I'm Mary," I said, shaking Chirithy's paw. He even _felt_ like a soft stuffed animal. I almost just wanted to pick him up and snuggle him…

"Nice to meet you! I'll be supporting you the whole way, teaching you everything you need to know and more," Chirithy said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Great. I think I'll need it," I said softly. He laughed.

"Well, it's a lot to take in. So why don't you use the Heartless here for some practice? It looks like you could use some training when it comes to fighting…"

"Hey!" I snapped, before chuckling weakly. "You're right." I pushed myself up and took a deep breath, both mentally and physically preparing myself to battle more. _If I'm going to be here… I better learn about this world. Besides, I don't know how to get back home. If… I even can. Mom, Dad… please be okay…_

After a bit of practice, I was able to defeat the Shadows, and even some Soldiers, much easier. I made my way around the town, defeating the Heartless, until I made my way back to the plaza where the fountain was.

As I went to take a seat on the fountain, a bright light lit up the plaza. From it stepped a boy, probably around my age, but it was hard to tell because of the mask.

He was wearing a yellow and black, floor length robe with an elbow length cape over top of it, along with a hood. He wore a snow tiger mask over the top half of his face, with the ears sticking out of the top of the hood.

"You've managed to tap into the power of the Keyblade," he said, motioning to my blade. "Lesser Heartless won't stand a chance, but in order to defeat stronger foes…" A chill went down my spine as the plaza darkened. A gasped escaped the boy's lips as he lifted his head to look at something tall behind me. I spun around to see a Darkside step out of a large dark portal. I took a step back, fear swirling in my stomach. I gripped my Keyblade in front of me desperately. "You must combine your strength with those who share your purpose and aspirations," the boy said, his voice steady, despite the creature in front of us. I heard footsteps and glanced back to see six other Keyblade wielders had joined us. The closest one, a blond with spiky hair and blue eyes, grinned at me. _Wait! That's not… but he wasn't in this game! Was he?_ He then focused on the giant Heartless again.

"Your friends will become your power," the man in yellow and black said. The other Keyblade wielders launched themselves at the Darkside. Some, like the blond, managed to jump high enough to attack it's face, while others swung at its hands. I took a deep breath and began to move forward to attack as well. The Darkside swung its fist at me, forcing me to jump to the side. I then swung a few times at its hand.

Finally, thanks to the other Keyblade wielders, we managed to bring the Darkside down. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job!" the blond said with a grin. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I said, trying to figure out if that was actually the person I thought it was. He was… definitely a few years younger than I remember him being… The boy in the yellow and black robe stepped forward, grabbing all of our attention.

"There are others who collect the light, but not all of them share the same goal of bringing peace of the world," he said. I tipped my head to the side slightly, confused by that.

 _They collect light… for another reason?_ I wondered.

"You must discover who amongst us walks the path of darkness," he finished.

"Alright," I said. He smiled slightly, and a light appeared behind him, morphing into a portal, which he walked through. Once the portal vanished, the other Keyblade wielders left. The blond grinned at me with a wave.

"See ya around!" he called.

"Yeah…" I said, waving back. Just then, Chirithy appeared next to me.

"I know this is overwhelming, but darkness waits for no one!" he said. I chuckled at that.

"Right…"

The creature smiled sympathetically at me.

"Darkness has found its way to a bunch of other worlds, all of which need your help. I know a way to these places. Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yeah," I said. He moved closer and told me exactly what to do. I nodded and pointed my Keyblade at the air, summoning a portal just like the boy in the yellow and black had done.

"Oh, by the way, that was the Foreteller for the Leopardos Union," Chirithy said as he bounced alongside me. "He's Master Gula!"

"Master Gula, huh?" I asked, stepping through the portal with my guide. "Seems… young to be a Master," I muttered.

…

 **A/N:** Another chapter done!


	3. Nightmares

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! I just want you guys to know that I'll be updating this fic on weekends. The weekdays are reserved for schoolwork (one more week!), my main fanfiction account (EmeraldWings1992), and original writing (to try to jump start my career!)

Not separating the dreams from the rest of the narrative was done on purpose. There's a reason they blend together.

Nothing else to say here, sooooo…. Here we go!

…

Chapter Three: Nightmares

The first world I went to was Dwarf Woodlands. It was everything I remember it being from playing _Birth By Sleep_ , but I kept that knowledge to myself (despite my confusion).

There, I took out the Heartless while helping the Dwarf, Doc, find his friends, who went missing in the mines. We managed to only find one before it got late. With a promise to come back again and help, I returned to Daybreak Town, where Chirithy showed me to my room.

My sleep was anything but peaceful.

One moment, I had my head resting on my pillow. The next, I was standing in the back of an ambulance.

The lights were eye-searing bright, and the two paramedics were yelling at each other as they worked on someone. The sirens on top of the ambulance were blearing as the vehicle raced down the street, and someone sitting at my elbow was sobbing.

Looking down at the person, I got the shock of my life.

" _Mom!?"_ I gasped. She didn't look up from where she had her face buried in her hands. Next to her sat my dad. Both had cuts and bruises, and their clothes were torn. Dad had a thick bandage wrapped around his arm, and it was in a sling.

"She's crashing! We need to jump her!" one of the paramedics yelled. Bile crawled into my throat as I turned to see who the paramedics were working on.

It was me.

My hair was plastered to the left side of my head with a mixture of dried and fresh blood, and my earlobe was torn where my earring had ripped out. My right ear, miraculously, was intact, with the silver dream catcher earring gleaming in the bright light. My skin was a sickly pale, almost blue, and there were tubes sticking out of my nose and mouth.

One of the paramedics yelled "Clear!" and pressed paddles against my body's chest. My body jumped on the stretcher limply, but the monitor showed I was still flat-lined.

"Clear!" the man yelled once more, and pressed the paddles against my chest. My body jumped once more, and the monitor beeped.

I felt sick. I had just _died_.

And the more I looked at myself… they had to cut my shirts off… my chest was swathed in bandages… my body looked so… so frail… and broken…

I rolled onto my side, heaving. The lights and sounds were gone, replaced with the dark, quiet bedroom in Daybreak Town.

Nothing came up, resulting in dry heaving that turned into sobbing.

"Mary!?" Chirithy was instantly at my side, a paw on my shoulder. I shook my head, burying my face into my pillow.

"That must have been some dream…" Chirithy said softy, and I could feel him stroking my hair.

 _Was it? Was it a dream? Or is this the dream?_

…

Despite exhaustion, despite confusion, and despite the dread swirling in my stomach, I still went on my mission the next morning. This time to Wonderland, of all places.

Yeah, that made me feel better.

After finding a stolen potion to make me small, traveling through woods, battling Heartless, and escorting Alice while she tried to find the White Rabbit, I had a splitting headache, and all but collapsed into bed that night.

"Good night, Mary," Chirithy said as I fell asleep. I only hummed in return, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was no longer in my bedroom. Thankfully, however, I wasn't in the ambulance either.

Instead, I was standing in a hospital room. The light were dim, and there was soft talking from the corner of the room. I looked over, determined not to look at the bed, and saw my parents and a doctor.

"—was a success. We managed to bring the swelling on her brain down," I heard the doctor say as I walked over. "Unfortunately… there's no way of knowing if she sustained any brain damage until she wakes up."

"Can't you do a brain scan or something?" my dad asked.

"That will be our next step if she doesn't wake up within the week. Unfortunately… all signs show that your daughter… might not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" my mother asked. The doctor turned back to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Mary has fallen into a coma. No doubt due to the swelling on her brain, plus the numerous other injuries she sustained."

Bile rose into my throat and confusion exploded through me.

"What… WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I screamed grabbing my head and falling to my knees.

"Mary, wake up!"

"I—I can't! Didn't you hear the doctor? I CAN'T!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Mary! You have to wake up! It's just a nightmare! WAKE UP!"

Something hit me in the face, and my eyes flew open. I was lying in bed in Daybreak Town, gasping for air. My face and pillow were soaked.

Standing above me, his paw raised, was Chirithy, his little blue eyes huge as he watched me.

"Mary?"

"O-oh god… what's going on?" I sobbed.

"Mary…? Are you okay? You were talking and crying in your sleep…" Chirithy asked, gently rubbing my cheek where I guess he hit me to wake me up.

"I-I don't know, Chirithy," I muttered, before covering my face with my hands.

 _What's even real anymore?_

…

Agrabah was hot, sandy, and annoying. I was definitely not at my best while I tried to help Aladdin find Abu, who was taken by a Heartless.

In fact, if it hadn't been for Chirithy and Aladdin, I probably would have died quite a few times at the claws of a Heartless.

But it got late, and we didn't find the monkey. So, Chirithy and I returned to my room.

"Don't worry. I'll watch over you tonight," Chirithy said, patting my forehead as I rested back against my pillow. I nodded, reaching up and patting his head.

"Thanks," I yawned. Two nights in a row caused me to be dead on my feet.

Still, I was dreading going to sleep. I tried to stay up as long as I could, but once Chirithy curled up next to my head, my body refused to listen to my mind, and I passed out.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was back in the hospital room. My parents were sitting on one side of my bed, and on the other side…

…were my friends, from school.

There were all guys – I never really fit in with the girls. There was Ian, a guy who I kind of had a crush on, Andrew, and Rafe. The four of us, plus about five others, were part of the misfit clique at school. None of us really fit in with most of the rest of people at school. We didn't even really fit in with each other, but we banded together as friends.

But now…

Ian reached forward, stroking my now clean hair out of my face. "So the doctors don't know when she'll wake up?" he asked.

"No," Mom muttered, wiping tears away from her bloodshot eyes.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the boys quietly talking to my parents. I tried to reach out for them, but my hands went right through Ian's shoulder.

"Ian… Mom, Dad… I'm right here!" I tried to call. However, they were focused on my body lying in the bed, covered in bandages, wires, and tubes. I looked down at my body as well.

I looked so… dead.

"Oh god…" I breathed. _What if they decide to pull the plug on the life support…? What'll happen to me? I guess the me here would die… and that means I could never see Mom and Dad… and Ian and the guys again…_

I pressed my hands over my mouth as a sob crawled up my throat. My vision blurred with tears.

"Mom… Dad…" I sobbed.

The thought of never seeing them again… of never feeling my mom's hugs… of going fishing with my dad… of their teasing…

I dropped to my knees, dropping my hands from my mouth and wrapping my arms around myself as I sobbed.

"Mary! Wake up! MARY!"

I opened my eyes to find myself curled in fetal position on the bed, my arms wrapped around myself, my face buried in the pillow. I turned my head slightly to see Chirithy standing next to my head. He reached forward and gently wiped my tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't know," I admitted. His ears flattened slightly, as though he was worried. Makes sense. This was the second night in a row I gave him that answer. "I k-keep… having these dreams. At least, I think they're dreams… or this might be the dream… I-I just… don't know any more…" I sobbed.

Chirithy sat next to my head, wiping more tears away. "Why don't you tell me what they're about," he offered. I hesitated only a moment, before spilling everything: being in the accident right before I arrived here, and then each dream after that. I kept out a few things, like all of this being a video game where I came from, but Chirithy listened to everything I told him.

"Wow…" he muttered.

"Chirithy… what if that's real, _and_ this is real? If I'm in a coma in my world, and here? If they pull the plug… and I die there…" Tears filled my eyes. "I'll never see my parents again. And if I die there, would I die here? Are my dreams even real? Or is _this_ the dream?"

"Hey, hey," Chirithy moved closer and wiped my tears away again. "I don't know about your dreams, but this _is_ real. See? I'm here, and I'm solid. And so are you."

I looked up at him, and he wiped my tears away once more. I smiled slightly.

"You're right," I muttered, reaching up and stroking his head. I swear I almost heard purring. "I just… don't understand."

"Neither do I," Chirithy admitted. "But I know who might. Will you be okay tonight if I leave?"

"I think so," I muttered. "Though I don't think I'll be going to sleep…"

"Alright. We'll just relax tomorrow. I'll be back," he said, touching my forehead before disappearing in a poof of white smoke. Rather than attempting to fall back asleep, I pulled out a notebook that I had bought earlier that day and began to write.

…

 **A/N:** So… yeah. Here's an explosion of emotions! And a look at what's happening in the real world.

And Ian, Andrew, and Rafe are all real people. I did have a huge crush on Ian, and we winded up dating for two and a half years before we split up. And yes, I was in the misfit clique.

Er, nothing else to say here, sooooooo…. Bye guys!


	4. Master Gula

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! This story is going to be worked on (and hopefully updated) every Saturday, with the exception of next week, because I'll be camping/moving, and without wifi, soooo….

Alright, without further ado, here we go!

…

Chapter Four: Master Gula

Despite my attempt at staying awake and write, exhaustion finally overtook me, and I fell asleep, visiting once again with my parents in that hospital room. It was eerie, and frightening, especially since my body was just feet away from me, looking so fragile.

Finally, though, I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for the day.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Chirithy asked, hopping up and perching on my shoulder. I smiled weakly.

"Sure. Better than sitting around all day," I agreed, stepping outside and into Fountain Square. A few Keyblade Wielders walked by. Those who recognized me from my union waved, but most were focused on their task. I yawned widely and took a walk through Daybreak Town, before returning to the Fountain.

This time, the square was devoid of all people, except for one.

"Mary," he said, standing from where he sat on the fountain, and turning to me.

"Master Gula?" I gasped, remembering his name from when Chirithy had told me. "Er, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Chirithy came to me with some concerns. Apparently, you've been having nightmares," he said, walking over to me. My original assumption, that he was around my age, seemed correct, as he was only an inch or two taller than me, and what I could see of his face, under the mask, seemed young.

"Well, yes," I said, glancing at my cat companion.

 _This must be the person he went to last night…_ I thought to myself.

"Why don't you tell me about these dreams of yours," Gula suggested. I hesitated only for a moment, before nodding and explaining them. He listened closely, his arms crossed in thought. Finally, he nodded.

"It's just as I thought," he muttered softly to himself.

"Er, I'm sorry, what?" I asked, not understanding. I caught a quick, amused smirk from him as he turned away.

"You, Mary, are different from the other Keyblade Wielders fighting for Lux. I sensed it when we first met, and you've just confirmed it." He turned back to me. "You're a Dreamer."

"A 'Dreamer'?" I asked.

"Yes. And because of that, your destiny is not the same as the other Keyblade Wielders here. You're meant for… more."

"More?" I asked. _How can that be? What makes me so different? I just… I just want to go home…_ I thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't have all of the answers just now," he admitted, coming closer to me. "However, if is because you are a Dreamer that you keep seeing those visions, your nightmares, in your sleep. Here." He reached up, and gently pressed a finger against my dream catcher necklace. I felt it grow hot against my skin. "Wear that when you sleep, and you should be able to channel your thoughts into your dreams. That way, you won't have those nightmares, unless that's what you decide to channel," he said, dropping his hand to his side. I put my own hand over the necklace, looking down at it, before looking back up at him.

"Thank you, Master Gula," I said softly. He nodded, before smirking slightly.

"Of course. Can't have you be too tired to fight if you were to be attacked, correct?"

"Heh, yeah," I chuckled. He nodded and turned away once more.

"Rest up for today, Mary. And try to get more sleep." With that, he disappeared into a portal. I smiled slightly at that, before looking over at Chirithy.

"Did you know? About me being a Dreamer?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I don't even know what a Dreamer is," Chirithy said. "Though I had a feeling you were special. I should have the ability to see what my wielder is dreaming, but… I never could, with you," he admitted. I smiled at that.

"Maybe it's a good thing, then," I chuckled.

"Hey!" he pouted. I simply smiled at him, stretching my arms over my head and walking over to the fountain.

Before I even took two steps, I saw a light streak across the sky and disappear behind the buildings, right in the vicinity of the park.

"What was that?" Chirithy asked.

"I… don't know…" I said, staring at the spot where it had disappeared behind the buildings. I felt almost… drawn to it. "But let's check it out!" I called over my shoulder as I took off.

"Hey!" Chirithy yelled as he chased after me. "What happened to going to sleep!?"

…

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for how short this is, but it is important! Just what is a Dreamer, and what does Gula know about them? You'll find out soon!


End file.
